guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysana's Journal
Journal Entry One After agrueling battle that raged for a few days, the Guardians of the Dawn and our alliessent the Chaos forces back to the darkness from whence they came. Battle weary,sore, exhausted and wounded, the forces of the Guardians return to rest andcelebrate the victory. I am only a warrior and I wasn’t sure whether the relicwe had be sent to retrieve had been successfully obtained. Whilst on thebattlefield I saw an extremely good looking warrior. However, in the rage ofbattle, I never got more than the glimpse and before I could seek him out hewas gone. For a little while I pondered over this handsome man, but soon forgotabout him. Between scouting the nearby land and performing watch tower andguard duties, my mind was full of other thoughts. Getting to know my fellowGuardians was more of a priority on my mind. Journal Entry Two After weeksof returning to my normal Guardian duties, a new quest had arisen and a smallnumber of Guardians were sent to find some ancient scrolls that had appeared inthe nearby forest. A man named Rutger Kruger had been hanging around near thetavern of the local town and calling himself Captain of the Adventurers Guild.He was enticing locals and travelers alike to find the scrolls and ciphers,then to decipher the scrolls and return a treasure to him. The small group of Guardianswent to him finding the instructions they required to set out on their journey.After a few days of travelling and bartering they found all the clues anddeciphered them. Returning to Rutger, they were not the only ones who are afterthe so called treasure. A message arrived for the Guardians, they had beensummoned by the Queen of the North and could no longer undertake the quest. I howeverhad other things that required my attention. Later returning to the fortress, Ifound fellow Guardians relaxing around a fire and drinking mead. Joining them,they told me of a story how our allies The Order, faced a great mother pygmydragon. They told me how they fought her and lost a few good men, but a sneakyband of Elves snuck in and stole the “treasure” while they were all distracted.Before they knew it the battle was over and the mother demanded her baby bereturned to her, or she’ll kill all that cross her path. They told me after thedragon journeyed into the town an Elf found her egg and returned it to hermaking her happy. She returned to the forest with her baby leaving most peopleunharmed. After thestory was over, a fellow Guardian rushed in and asked for the aid of somepeople to help move a body. The Elves who had stolen the chest from the dragonsnest had slain Rutger Kruger, as they believed he had double crossed them,because when they opened the chest it only contained a lump of charred wood. Sonow the Elves requested the help of Guardians to remove the body. They returnedhis body to the Tavern where a travelling northern healer was powerful enoughto resurrect him after some time. After his resurrection he saw the Elves that hadslain him, he slaughtered them all and fled to the bush… Celondosse,High Lord of the Guardians, returned from an unknown quest, and soughtinformation of the man fleeing into the bush. He described Rutger to thepresent members embracing the warmth of the fire and relaxing. Most of themshrugged and knew nothing of him. A couple of the Guardians told our Lord ofthe man’s dealings. Celondosse laughed and said “he must have deserved what hegot then” another Guardian turned around and said “I can’t believe the Elvesthrew away the Dragon egg. That was the real Treasure!” they all laughed andreturned to drinking and invited their Lord to join them in drinking. Heaccepted and they drank until they were tired and began turning in. Idecided turned in earlier than others, but when I awoke and rejoined them inthe morning I heard tales of drunken antics which included one of the extremelydrunker Guardians falling asleep on the toilet. The day consisted of friendlyfestival games with neighbouring colonies, including Trollball and some“friendly” spars. The team for the Northerners took out the Trollball Titleover the Guardians by 2 points, and they also won the champions of battles,teams and individuals. Whilejourneying back to the fortress, I came across a small band of warriors fromthe Order of the Black Rose. They were all fingering their swords and appearedto be itching for a fight. Knowing better than to engage them I bought them offwith a shiney trinket I had picked up along my travels. Knowing it was worthnothing I made them think it was worth something hoping it was enough to ensuresafe passage. It worked. Silly undead. Give them something shiney and they’llforget their true intentions. However in that small group one of them lookedvery familiar. I’ll ponder over it and make a note when I work it out. Dopeaceful times lie ahead for me and The Guardians? Or will we be summoned tobattle for an ally? … Journal Entry 3 After a time of peace the Guardians were asked to help theBoars undertake a mission against the Empire of the Eastern Star. Agreeing, LadyDelamere, took a force of some of the Guardians best warriors and a small bandof skirmishers to aid the Boars in their mission. Coming against the enemyforces, stories told of how they valiantly fought against the small force ofBoars. The remaining few Guardians returned from battle, exhausted and battleworn they trooped into the fort. Returning alongside many of my counterparts,made it into the main courtyard before tying up my horse and slumping againstthe wall exhausted. Looking across the courtyard I watched as the rest of thesurviving Guardians slowly marched in. Finding some last stores of energy I unsaddledmy loyal horse and put him in the stables with the other horses to be tended toby stable hands. I returned to my quarters and put some thought into who thishandsome undead warrior was and why he kept crossing paths with me. After abrowse through my notes the words began to blur and it was hard to read. Irealized the light was dimming and night was approaching. I tucked away thenotes I had made and climbed into my bed settling for the night. I was tootired to find my way to the grand hall and have dinner with everyone. It wasbest to prepare for the next days duties. Journal Entry 4 Being sent on a small mission to the valley of mists to quash a commonfoe with the Order, things quickly got muddled and the Guardians got separatedfrom the Order. After hours of searching, a decision was made to make camp bywhat we believed was the edge of the valley. Sending a couple of scouts aheadto scout the area. Whilst scouting myself and two fellow Guardians came acrossa small band of Chaos worshipers attempting a ritual to raise one of theirgods. Quickly we alerted the rest of the party, and the decision was made thatfinding the order was no longer important but taking out the Chaos Worshipersrequired immediate attention. Marching off into the mists we comeback across the Chaos worshipers and took siege on them. Quickly the battleraged and the worshipers fought back surprisingly with immense skill. Fightingwill all their skill and strength the Guardians found they were quickly beingout numbered as what appeared to be more and more Chaos worshipers emerged fromthe mist. Making a quick decision, the Guardians were forced to retreat fromthe valley and send word ahead that aid was required. Getting separated from the group inthe mists, I got lost and ended up doing a full circle, before coming across acouple of Knights from the Order. I called to them, they turned quickly and fearfullyto the direction of my voice and as I emerged from the mists they relaxedslightly but held arms. Between blinksthey appeared to be changing. One second they were Knights of the Order thenext Chaos Worshipers. Confused I shook the images from my head and theyfinally settled on the Order. I didn’t know whether to trust them or not so Iturned and fled. I traveled further into the mists and itbecame colder and darker as night was approaching. A fire would be a necessity.I gathered what wood and kindling I could find and began the tedious task ofstarting the fire. Finally the fire started and I was able to sit beside itfeeling its warmth and feeling at ease in its circle of light that danced offthe shrouding mist. I wrapped my cloak around myself tightly and shivered awaynasty thoughts of ambush and abduction of the unknown. It felt like I was beingwatched from all angles just outside my line of sight. As I pushed the thoughts away theyquickly swelled back as the fire suddenly dowsed and everything grew black.Eyesight failing in the blackness I honed in on my other senses, touch andsound the most. Standing stock still in the dark listening to the sounds aroundme, a twig snapping beneath a foot echoed off the valley walls, a birdfluttering as it was disturbed from its nest. I turned on the spot trying tohone in on the sounds. Suddenly a few dim orbs of light encircled the area Ihad set up camp. The lights grew brighter as they got closer. My body went numband I dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, as everything went blackagain and all of my senses switched off…… Journal Entry 5 I woke and found myself in anunfamiliar room. In the corner and dark shadow sat and observed. I looked atthe corner and squinted, unsure if I could see a person or if it was just aflickering shadow from the candle light. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, Istretched my arms and back. How long had I been out for? Looking back at thecorner where I thought I had seen a shadow dwelling there had been replacedwith a person dressed in a robe and standing just inside the circle of lightfrom the candle. They explained where I was and what I was doing there. It turned out that the Valley ofmists was a trick by a bunch of mages in order to separate those who possessedpotential magical powers from their main groups in order to take them to asecret place beyond the shroud of mist. This place is only accessible by thosewho possess magical properties. The mage left leaving me to absorbwhat I had been told and I was given instructions on where to meet for thefirst lesson in realizing potential. Remaining in the bed I saw a tray of foodand water on the table beside the bed. Reaching over for the goblet I took adrink and looked at the bowl. It contained a couple of boiled vegetables and somebread. Taking the bread I ate a little before climbing out and slipping on myshoes and the robe sitting over the back of a chair. Eventually finding my way to alarge hall I entered and noticed a small group of people huddled near thecenter of the room wearing similar cloaks to my own. Joining them they alllooked as worried and unsure as I felt. Another person entered the room and weall turned towards them. Welcoming us to our first lesson the new arrivalintroduced themselves as the head mage of the school and told us to be seatedin a circle. He then went on to explain the presence of magic and how toharness it, and demonstrated by making a light ball and made it floateffortlessly around the students. Watching in awe the students became excitedto learn and take on the magic within. After a couple of months of intensetraining the group of novices had finally harnessed our inner magic and weregraduated to mages. Apparently, according to the head, I had harnessed minequite well and he had been quite impressed and sent me back into the shroud tofind my way home. Returning through the shroud I cameacross the remnants of an intense battle that had occurred. Looking through theremains I noticed the insignia of fellow Guardians and some of the Order.Confused, I remembered what had happened and along with the mages trick tocapture new mages a dark force had mimicked the magic and tricked allies tofight each other. Saddened that so many had lost their lives in this battle Iheaded back towards the Guardians fort. Returning with a new robe and ajournal I had used to write inscriptions and my learnings, I entered the fortand was immediately stopped by two guards on duty. Pulling out my badge I showedit to them and explained what had happened. I didn’t expect any less from theguards. Satisfied they allowed me to pass and returning to my quarters I donnedmy normal tunic and cloak to wander around the fortress. Shortly after my returna couple of fellow Guardians passed telling me of a meeting in the courtyard.Tagging along with them, the 3 of us went to the courtyard and upon gettingthere we saw Celondosse standing atop a box. Addressing the gathered Guardianshe told us how a party of scouts returned from Daring Vale where a meteorshower had recently fallen over the area and star shards were left in the area.He explained that the precious metal can be used to make weapons withextraordinary powers. Setting a plan into motion, he instructed a medium forceof scouts and warriors to head out to Daring Vale and begin collecting as muchstar pieces as possible. Finding a few good sized piecesthey gathered enough to make a decent sized sword that could wield power.Knowing that they would not be the only ones looking for pieces they preparedto be fighting for star metal. It wasn’t long before they ended up fighting aband of northerners who were also looking for star metal. Surviving a skirmishwith them the band moved on and continued the search. After an extensive searchthrough the valley, groups were beginning to fight for small territorial areasto search for the metal. The Guardians and the Bretons claiming a large portioneach while the smaller bands squabbled over the remaining areas. Returning with enough star metal tomake a sword, the Guardians returned to the fort and sent the precious researchto the black smith to be forged into a sword. I was given the job of taking thestar pieces to the blacksmith. After being passed the bag of pieces I couldfeel a power radiating from the bag. When I reached the forge I told theblacksmith what he needed to do for Celondosse. I reached into the bag andpulled out a piece of star. Upon touching it a shock wave of power surgedthrough my body and left me dazed for a moment. Still holding the piece of starI held it out to the black smith who took it in his gloved hands and inspectedthe quality. Happy with the material he gestured for the bag which I handed tohim and left pondering the experience I just had. Returning to my quarters I openedmy journal and began noting what had happened. I noted on a spare piece ofparchment what had happened and went to local tavern where a freelance messengerwould easily be acquired. I quickly found who I was looking for. Handed him themessage and gave him directions on where to take it. I sent this message inorder to find out more about what had occurred. A few days later a messaged arrivedfor me and I quickly read it. “Mysana, After some research it appears your contactwith the star metal has given you a cosmic energy, which if you can harness it,will give you a cosmic power. Be careful however if used wrong star energy canbe very dangerous. If you require any extra training in order to help harnessthis new power do return to the academy.” Mulling over this information, Iconsidered going back to train, but know how easily magic comes to me and how Ihad already harnessed it so quickly. It was in my bloodline. I am half elf onmy father’s side. Elves are known to have naturally magical powers and eventhough I have no appearance to elven kin at all. I look like a human thereforeI treat myself as one, as do most people. I summoned a small amount of energyand it glowed white in an orb, then it formed a small dragon shape. The glowingcreature flew a few laps around the room before vanishing in a wisp of mist. Ithought that was impressive but I think it’s best to wait for something major tounleash this power. Like my teacher had warned, it was dangerous so I won’t useit willy nilly. Journal Entry 6 Eventually word had come to theGuardians that a number of Orcs were causing mayhem in a neighbouring areawhich required the aid of us to push them out. On top of that, it turns outanother important relic the Guardians require is under the control of the Orcsin that area. The Guardians decided they needed to retrieve the relic and forcethe Orcs out. Being a Guardian it was part of myduty to go and help in these times of need. So along with many of my fellowGuardians, we marched on to Argolis to restore order. After a short journey wecame across a village left in ruin. We looked to our group leader and hisorders were to press on and find this enemy. We moved on and the stench ofrotting food and carcasses grew stronger and stronger. We knew we were gettingclose now and the smell was awful. Orcs surely didn’t know what a bath was, orhow to clean up their mess. A loud horn bellowed and we allstopped, formed up into ranks and then continued to march on with our swordsdrawn, bows nocked and mages at the ready to make some nice explosions ifnecessary. After a short march “Halt” was ordered and as a single unit we allstopped. Quietly we waited and watched and then we were suddenly ambushed. Orcscame from the trees, out of half burnt, and still burning buildings, behindwagons and walls. We braced ourselves and began to fight them off. Having lostmy sword used my magic to ward off the Orcs. One particular Orc managed to getbehind our ranks and came after me. I used a fireball, an exploding light orb,and a few other various spells but he kept charging. I was left with nothingbut my cosmic power. I had no other choice if it failed I was screwed. Isummoned what energy I had left and summoned all of the cosmic power I could atonce and unleashed it at the charging Orc. “STARDUST!” I chanted at the top ofmy voice as the spell released hit the Orc head on. As the blinding lightsubdued the Orc came flailing out of the dust and I knew I had failed. I fellto my knees, exhausted. This was the end I thought to myself, slain by a greatdirty Orc. As I waited for the blow that would surely kill me, I heard a clangabove my head. I cowered at first then looked up to see one of the lines menhad seen my efforts and was prepared to take on the Orc if the magic hadfailed. He had saved me from certain death and for that I was entirely grateful! Watching for a moment as theGuardian fought off the Orc I slipped off to a safe area to regain somestrength. Finding one of our other mages I asked for some healing. Gaining backsome strength I returned to the battle finding my savior bloodied and wounded.I took out my healers guide written in my journal and performed a spell whichhealed him up and he set off back into the battle. After many hours of fighting andperforming healing spells and rituals, we finally won the battle. We sent theOrcs back onto their ships and back to their homeland. However before they left,even if it was without their treasure, they were given some meaty supplies forthe journey home as a small peace offering to ensure they left. Happy with thefood they were given then returned to their homeland. Journal Entry 7 We returned home to Middlemark butit wasn’t long before we were being summoned to help ally against an enemy fora lesser country. With only a small fighting force they were being invaded by amuch larger force and called upon the Guardians and The Bretons for aid. On thejourney to aid The Ashaban Alliance we picked up the Order of the Teuton Knightsand we marched together. Upon getting there it turned out the Order of theBlack Rose were the ones who had set siege to them. Fighting against the undeadis a task in itself, but we had allies, and we pushed them back and sent them packing. Whilst fighting in a battle I had afew arrows aimed at me by one particular archer. Taking note of this archer, Ipopped a few arrows back at him. During a short peace period I crossed pathswith this archer and he made a snide remark about a contract and an assassinationdeed. Slightly baffled, I had no idea who or why there would be any attempt onassassination against me. I waited for the peace period toend and told my general I had a matter to deal with and will kill any enemiesthat cross my path whilst figuring it out. I hunted down this archer and foundhim amidst the Northern ranks. Singling him out I picked him off a few timeswith my bow but only managed to skim him a few times before he noticed me and Imanaged to separate him from the main force. Picking shots at each otherneither doing too well. After a while he returned to his main force and I tomine. I’ll get you later I thought to myself as I picked off a few strayfighters in a main fighting force. I fell back after sustaining a fewwounds and after getting them patched up I helped heal some of the wounded. Whilsthelping another healer a northman stumbled into our midst. I instantly recognizedhim. He was the archer who had been trying to take me out with his bow and murmuredsomething about an assassination deed. I confronted him with my sword drawn inwhich he thrust his arms wide and begged me to slay him. I held my sword at histhroat and asked him for information about this assassination deed put out onme. He said he had been given a piece of parchment with a name and it wassigned by a letter. I ordered him to show me this parchment which he pulled fromhis pocket and handed to me. I smashed the hilt of my sword into his chestforcing him downwards to the ground crippled by the pain. With my sword out infront pointed at the northman slumped on the ground I read the page. “ Contract to kill: Mysana of the Gaurdians ofthe Dawn, surname unknown Payment: 10 Ruples (bottlecaps) Return to the tavern of mead for payment.Bring proof of her death K “ I put the page into my pocket toadd it to this journal for future reference if need be. I roused the northmanwith a small healing spell and pursued him for more information on theassassination deed. He knew no more than a shadowy figure had given him thecontract and that I was the target. Frustrated I abandoned the northman coveredin blood and nearly dead. I returned once more to Middlemark to ponder theevents and to find some more information about this “K” person. Why wouldsomeone want me dead? I’m an orphan half elf with no history and no wrongdoings. Well not that I know of. I joined the Guardians to fight for the lightand the new dawn of ages where there would be peace and prosperity. Well that’swhat my leaders tell us anyway. I hope one day I can make a mark in the historypages and do my bit to help the Guardians bring about the new dawn. Journal Entry 8 After a small skirmish battle witharchers in tow, the surviving warriors grouped up to mend the wounded while thearchers stood watch to keep any attacking enemies at bay. I spotted aparticular character inching his way through some light tree line. I recognizedhim as an assassin and immediately drew fire to him. A volley of arrows whizzedin his direction, then his shadow was seen bolting away. I lined up a 2ndshot and fired. The arrow whizzed just inches from him and thudded into a treejust in front of him. I was not impressed at my aim, but another archer nailedhim square in the back and the momentum of his body threw him forward a fewfeet before the body flopped to the ground. Monitoring the surrounding area Iwatched the body as it lay motionless just among the edge of the thicker treeline. I noted the arrow in the tree next to him and turned to see the rest ofthe group had finished fixing up the wounded. Once the wounded had all beenpatched up and were ready to move again, the group moved out. I decided to moveon the flank that moved right past the dead assassin. I know he was after mespecifically and I needed to find more information on why there had been somany attempts on my life. What is so special about me and why do I keepattracting these orders. As the group got closer I movedinto the tree line to watch ahead as I looted the body for any information Icould find. I found a scrunched piece of paper in his pocket it read exactlythe same as the previous note I had obtained from a northman I had corneredrecently. Frowning I took the note to later burn at camp. I returned to myposition in the group as it moved past and we continued to flank around to reengagein battle. Journal Entry 9 After seeking permission from myleaders, I undertook a hidden identity and became a mercenary in order toobtain more information. After some research my findings lead me to the undead.The Knights of the Black Rose. These guys keep coming across my path and forsome reason I keep ending up in their path. I yet do not understand why but Iam sure in time I will find out. After seeking out the Undead, Ioffered my services and surprisingly they took up my offer and accepted me in.Even in my hidden identity I knew I would not be safe, and I knew I had to keepmy wits about me. As I was sent with a small force of undead summoned to aid anally, I could feel a shadow lurking at my back, watching keenly as I foughtalongside the band I had been sanctioned to. I could feel the eyes on me at alltimes, prying for information would definitely be hard being watched all thetime. Even in the darkness, the feelingof being watched is ever lurking. I never got the opportunity to find out muchinformation but I believe I am closer than I realize. The feeling of beingwatched, knowing I was being watched, gives me the inkling of being close tothe source. I did find one clue however and itwas as I was walking around the main encampment of the undead warriors. A nameengraved into a plank of wood marking the owner of the belongings in and aroundthe tent. The first letter which immediately took my attention, the way itflowed, the style in which it was written. Although the name was carved, the resemblancewas uncanny. I recognized it straight away as I pondered over the letter manytimes trying to figure out who this “K” person was. I read the name as I was paused infront of the tent, a movement came from inside and I moved on, acting as normalas possible in the circumstances. The name, the name? Damn this memory of mine.The name carved into the wood was…. K…. Kabato. That’s right. The “mission” wasnot a complete failure, even as I did not gain as much information as I wouldhave liked. Time will be my ally in this as I WILL find the information I need,and I WILL find this Kabato person and find out why they want me dead. Journal Entry 10 Returning to the Guardians I wasgreeted by some familiar friendly faces. They asked me many questions about mywhereabouts and why I had been gone so long. I told them only what they neededto know. It was a personal mission, and what I had found out had nothing to dowith the Guardians, nor would it inflict our plans or movements for the comingseason. They need not know what I had set out to find. Upon returning I sought out ourforge master, for he had completed something for me. Finding him banging awayin his forge, I stepped into the doorway to be greeted by a stiff hello. Icould hear in his voice the exhaustion of slaving away over the anvil and firesfor many long hours repairing damaged armor or making new armor. Commodus set down his toolsand moved over to a bench waving me in. I uttered words telling him I did notwant to keep him from his work, but he waved away the notion. I think heenjoyed the short break from the back breaking work of being a smith. Hehanded me a large wooden object covered in a large piece of cloth. I figuredthe size and weight of it, it’d have to be a shield. He instructed I pull awaythe cloth, and it revealed a beautiful painted shield, in the all familiarguardians shape. As the fire light flickered off the gold trimmed detail myeyes glittered at the pure beauty of the art. This shield was the most amazingthing I’d yet seen. I looked at Commodus, I could feel the excited billowingthrough them. I finally felt part of the Guardians. Having my own shield tocall upon was one of the best feelings I’ve had. I sincerely thanked the smithfor the amazing job he’d done as I left the forge I felt some new confidencewith in. I was ready to test my new shield and make good use of it. Evenwith the news of my shield being complete and finally holding it in my hands,this day I feel could not get any better. But on the horizon, little to myknowledge a new battle was waiting. Beyond the new dawn, a new fight to befought, and allies to help. There will be a chance I can bear my shield intobattle and defend and fight for a new dawn. “FOR THE DAWN” as we say. Journal Entry 11 New shield and all was a great thing, but during the last battle, having needed to drop my shield in order to perform some healing magic on some fellow warriors, I got severely injured. I very much missed my bow that battle. It being out of action from a broken string, I was awaiting it to be repaired. In the mean time I was called forth for battle where I had the chance to use my shield, and use it I did. Up front in the shield wall. It had been a while since I’d been up here, I’d thought at some stage. But listening hard for orders from my commander, I did my job. Hold the line, which I did. I saw an opening and that was my downfall. When attacking you open oneself to an attack also. Which is indeed what happened. In an attempt to take out a pole arm I managed to be tripped by the damn thing and copped a blow to the top of my head. Rendering me unconscious for some time. It’s a wonder I didn’t bleed to death. But other healers came tomy aid once the battle had passed over me and the lines were pushed back. When I came to I’d been brought back to a healing area and was laying on a bed of rugs on the ground. I looked around saw my sword and shield propped up against a table not far away, next to a lot of other weapons and such. Noticed a few other fairly injured warriors, whom were either unconscious or asleep. Only afew healers and mages were awake and busy tending to abrasions, dismembered limbs and infected wounds. One particular mage spotted I had roused and came over to tend to me. Giving me a small bowl of water to sip from, she told me that I had been bought here with my sword and shield as my hands had clasped around their handles and they couldn’t pry them off until I’d been brought back here and a relaxation spell had been used. Well, it’d be the same if it were my bow, I thought to myself at that stage. I felt a smile form across my face as I finished the water and propped myself up to watch the other mages and healers at work. I knew once I’d gained enough energy I would be helping out where possible. I helped heal a fair few minor injuries and sent most of them back into the field to help on the road to victory. It was a glorious battle but the hit to my head had made its mark and it was going to take a while to recover fully. I needed more mana potions than normal to regain magical abilities and this was not sustainable. I excused myself from the healing tent and wandered off into the nearby trees. It wasn’t quite a forest or woodland but there were a few trees to hide a healing tent. I figured I might be ambushed here but I did not care. I had just enough mana to pull off a cosmic blast if need be. Well assuming they weren’t Orcs. They tend to be impervious to a lot of magic. I returned to the healer’s tent only to retrieve my gear. I decided it would be smarter to return to the Guardians camp, then return back to our homestead fortress. Where I stayed for many weeks. All the while I was resting and training at the same time. Ensuring my skills were kept sharp, but allowing my body to recover and repair itself. After several weeks away from any sort of battle, I can feel the energy has returned and the sound of the battle field calling. Something or someone is waiting for my return and I can feel it’s going to be something big. Whatever the case, I should be able to handle whatever comes at me. Journal Entry 12 So this guy calling himself CountD'Angelo decided it’d be a good idea to “rebuild” Astura under his reignwithout the consent of either the Guardians or the Order. Not happy with thisthe Order called upon is the Guardians to send them packing. Was hardly worththe effort. The damn pansies gave up after a few short battles in which theywere completely over run. I took up arms as an archer andpicked off stray skirmishers that thought they could sneak through the shield lines.Not very interesting. I’m just documenting the battles I’m in and keeping tabsof my efforts within the Guardians core. The days are blurring into each other.Doing the same thing day in day out gets a little blurry. Nothing interestingever happens in Anarórë Mindon. Well there’s always the odd crime or two,someone trying to steal something or a drunken brawl in a tavern. Nothing noneof the patrols can’t handle. Guess I’ll just sit around and twiddle my thumbsuntil a new mission turns up.